


臣服

by dazaimusui1203



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), 神棄之地
Genre: M/M, Misogyny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 牧師與他的天使。
Relationships: Preston/Arvin
Kudos: 8





	臣服

**Author's Note:**

> *參考了一些原著的情節

布萊斯頓不否認自己性情高傲，而他確實有本錢驕傲。  
  
他的長相俊秀、神學院畢業出身而且能言善道。信眾都崇拜他，他最喜歡在講台上看著他的羔羊們對他馬首是瞻的樣子。這是做牧師這個行業最大的收穫，否則他的開銷主要還是由家裡提供才足以支付他買一堆花俏的絲綢襯衫和一輛時下最流行車款所產生的帳單。

然而，就是金錢方面的問題使他的自負，在他母親面前還「比不過廚房的一條擦手巾」，他母親常常這麼跟他說。

那個邪惡的老八婆霸佔著他父親的遺產威脅他：「聽清楚了，到我死之前你都得聽我，否則我寧願全部捐給教會，一毛都不會給你！」那老女人想永遠把他綁在身邊控制他，就因為他是從她那個腐臭鬆弛的陰道裡滑出來的。

因此其實他是很討厭女人這種生物的。

她們非常懂得利用充滿曲線的身體、矯揉造作的姿態和甜美的嗓音誘惑男人，然後一旦目標得逞就牽著他的鼻子走。幸好，自從他在神學院裡讀了心理學便發現，其實女人的腦袋結構先天有著某種缺陷，只要適時地用甜而不膩的話語，持續且溫柔地操作那個地方，再加以他自豪的肉棒輔之，她們就會乖得像母狗一樣流著口水，扭腰巴著你狠狠操她們小穴！  
  
年輕、涉世未深而且信仰虔誠的處女尤其好控制。

這是除了心理學以外，他讀神學院獲得的唯二好處───能接觸到滿坑滿谷的純潔少女，然後他會很有耐心地一一調教她們，讓她們心甘情願地臣服於自己的胯間，那淫靡的滋味恐怕是連古羅馬的皇帝們都會羨慕他的程度。  
  
自從來到煤溪鎮之後，縱使他的王國已經有了許多天使圍繞，他認為亞文˙羅素必定要成為他的加百列。  
  
布萊斯頓第一次見到亞文是在教眾舉辦的歡迎會上，那位少年比他矮半個頭，尚未發育結實的肉體散發著中性費洛蒙的氣味。  
  
最重要的是他的眼神，蘊藏了青春期無處宣洩的憤怒以及迷惘。  
  
光是看著這樣的他，就足以讓布萊斯頓的褲襠繃緊的疼痛難耐。  
  
布萊斯頓從鎮上居民旁敲側擊出亞文悲慘的過去。

既然他從小就沒了父親，他那個又老又窮的魯蛇舅公厄斯可就別更不用說了。  
  
「他肯定需要一個成功有為的男人在身邊做人生導師，我要好好利用這一點」布萊斯頓心想。  
  
然而亞文始終對他釋出的善意不領情，就像布萊斯頓看待亞文祖母在歡迎會帶來的雞肝料理一樣：當作一坨屎看待。更慘的是，到最後亞文甚至連看都不看他一眼。

對他而言布萊斯頓什麼也不是。  
  
時間一久，布萊斯頓從一開始的興奮轉變成屈辱。  
  
布萊斯頓最恨別人把他的自尊心踩在腳底下，他把氣全都發洩在妻子辛西亞身上。晚上，他會脫掉褲子躺在沙發上手裡握著一杯香檳，吹一聲口哨叫喚她以四肢著地，匍匐前來吸允他的陰莖，然後他會用腳踩住她的手掌，粗暴的抓住她的頭在她咽喉裡衝刺，不管她是否有窒息的可能。  
  
然而就在他望著茶几上空無一物的花瓶射精的那一刻，他忽然想到了亞文的義妹──蕾諾拉───

也是一朵含苞待放的花，他可以先嘗試把她摘下來裝飾他的花瓶。  
  
本來還以為蕾諾拉會像她哥哥那樣難搞，結果布萊斯頓不費吹灰之力就替蕾諾拉開了苞。

「女人果然先天上比不過男人。」當他扒掉少女的內褲時更加確信了這一點。只是白癡處女的尻幹起來雖然很緊實，卻無法安慰他心靈上的空虛還有受辱的怨懟。

直到蕾諾拉爬上穀倉的橫樑吊死自己和肚裡的雜種，喪禮結束後沒多久亞文出現在他教會裡。  
  
布萊斯頓矢口否認他對少女做過的事，為的就是激怒亞文。  
  
「我知道你一直以來都幹了什麼好事，就是你這混帳害死了我妹妹！」亞文舉著上膛的魯格手槍指著他，布萊斯頓知道自己成功了。  
  
「你說我害死了蕾諾拉．．．那我問你敢不敢捫心自問，當蕾諾拉需要你的時候你又在哪？」他可是從少女口中獲得了許多情報，包括那個小賤貨在她母親墓碑前對哥哥的告白。  
  
亞文動搖的瞬間，布萊斯頓決定乘勝追擊。  
  
「你口口聲聲說要保護她，卻對她的渴望視而不見。那可憐的女孩是走投無路了才到我這尋求上帝的庇護的。」  
  
少年意識到他犯下的罪過，碧綠色的眼眸噙滿淚水，臉部肌肉因悔恨糾結在一起。  
  
布萊斯頓覺得少年梨花帶淚的模樣真是美麗極了！他恨不得立刻將他攬入懷裡聽他懺悔，於是他向亞文展開雙臂。

為了這一刻，他今天特別穿上繡有華麗蕾絲門襟的白襯衫。

「來吧，亞文！我代表上帝寬恕你，只要你──」布萊斯頓語音未落，一槍就打在他飽滿紮實的側復，他翻落長椅倒在地上，原本潔白的襯衫上漸漸冒出鮮紅血漬，並往外圈擴散。  
  
少年走上前俯視，眼中終於有了他。

手中握有彼此的秘密，現在他們是同一條船上的人了。

布萊斯頓不願意以這種不對等的姿態迎接死亡，於是掙扎地想要爬起來，但亞文隨即又朝他頭部開了一槍。  
  
「母親妳看看．．．不僅是女孩，我也能讓男孩蛻變成一個真正的男人．．．」

布萊斯頓仰臥在血泊中，瞪大眼睛盯著眼前這位由他一手打造的美麗天使並自傲地想著。


End file.
